Warning: Blonds Cause Yellow Light
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Side-story to my Akatsuki Gamer Trilogy. Naruto and Deidara learn the consequences of touching an Uchiha's PlayStation 3 when said owners are not around. Itachi is not amused. Sasuke wants to just plain hang them. Crack! COMPLETE!
1. The First Blond's mistake

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! This is a random idea that popped into my head, because after some thought, I realized that both Itachi and Sasuke have some crazy blond around that ought to be annoyances to them. Then I thought, 'hey, what if they gave them the Yellow Light?' (I think it sounds like an STD, seriously...)**

**Well, that's were this idea was born, so here you go!!!**

**If you don't know what the Yellow Light is, for all you non-gamers, it's the equivalent of the Xbox Red Ring of Death, when a Playstation 3 overheats from dust collection in the vents... I think...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, neither does [Prototype], WET, or the Playstation.**

**Well, enjoy!!!**

**(AND REVIEW, DAMN IT!!!)**

**"Warning: Blonds Cause Yellow Light"**

**XxX**

The only thing that ran through Sasuke's twelve year old mind, just like any natural gamer, was rather simple:

_'I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM...'_

Currently, he was sitting (A.K.A. tied to a chair) in the Hokage's office with Kakashi to his right, as well as Guy, Asuma and Kurenai, who were still trying to grasp the concept and reason for Sasuke's murderous behavior towards the still completely-terrified Naruto, who just so happened to be hiding behind Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in disbelief. It started when Naruto barged in, screaming his lungs out, a look of terror on his face and a horrifyingly enraged Sasuke close behind, yelling threats of butchering him alive as Kakashi rushed in and tried to calm him. But of course, Sasuke being Sasuke, he got more violent. In fear of things getting out of control (since pissing an Uchiha off never ended well...), Shizune called in the nearest Jonin in order to control the boy. Of course, as the case with every Uchiha that has gotten into such fits, jutsus were out of the question, since Sasuke would be able to simply copy them and retaliate for interfering, they had no choice but to tackle, tie and gag him. Now, the still seething child sat there in silence, his thrashing long gone.

"Okay," she finally said, leaning against the desk behind her. "You got home after that three week joint Genin mission(1) correct?" Insert nod from the tied up Uchiha. "Now, Sasuke, I will let Kakashi remove the gag, but you must and will explain to me exactly why you tried to very literally murder Naruto, okay?" Tsunade spoke gently, a complete contrast of her usual self. Sasuke nodded again. A signal from Tsunade and the gag was gone. "But, you can't continue to spew death threats to any blond in this room." she quickly added.

Sasuke pouted childishly for a few seconds, before clearing his face of emotion. "Fine, but it was Naruto's fault." he said, glaring bitterly at the terrified Kyuubi vessel. Naruto proceeded to shrink slightly, but due to the fact that Jiraiya was near, he felt the courage to explain himself.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't know it could break down." he mumbled, feeling rather pathetic of the fact that he's hiding behind two Sannin from his teammate who happens to be almost a year younger. Sasuke frowned at that. "Well of course it breaks down, thus is the reason why he bought me a five year warranty." he snapped, his irritation growing once again.

Tsunade held a hand up, signaling both boys to silence. "Sasuke, why don't you explain? Naruto will obviously exaggerate if he does." Naruto glared at her when he heard this, as Sasuke racked his mind of exactly what happened to leave him tied and watched.

Like always, between the blond and brunette, it is hilarious...

Hilarious and stupid...

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke nearly dragged his pack through the streets of Konoha, wanting badly to go home and turn on his beloved Playstation 3._

_Yes, he accepted the gift his brother had sent him. It didn't take long for him to get hooked, switching between WET and [Prototype], his favorite games of the bunch. Of course, Kakashi gave them days off to rest and recuperate after harsh training sessions, but despite his exhaustion, the twelve year old often found himself tapping away at the R1 button, his eyes never leaving the screen during the complicated sequences._

_Now, he's tired and sleepy, almost walking into a nearby pole was he stumbled through the dirt streets, when Kakashi, who had welcomed him at the gate, gently pulled him out of the way._

_Sasuke tiredly grumbled something as he fished through his pockets for his apartment keys. It was then that he perked up somewhat, hearing noises from inside as he approached the front door. Jabbing the key in with the upmost silence, Sasuke carefully turned the knob, poking his head out as Kakashi followed close behind. After a few seconds of listening, it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, a questioning tone in his voice as he opened his bedroom door, Kakashi staying a few feet behind, allowing his student to deal with the hyperactive blond himself. Said person froze completely, turning slowly to face his teammate at the doorway._

"_Oh...you're back?_" _Naruto nervously asked, a hesitant smile on his face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, noticing that his black console was lying on its side, the red light on. "You connected it?" he asked as he dumped his pack on his bed, reaching for his black Dualshock 3 controller._

_"NO!!!" Naruto yelled, panic clearly evident. Sasuke frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Ummn...nothing!!!" the blond Kyuubi vessel scratched his head nervously as he snatched the controller from his teammates reach. "So,how did the mission go?" Sasuke frowned once again, instantly knowing he did something. Naruto had been so angry when Kakashi had decided to send him instead. There was no way he was going to ask how it went. Standing straight, folding his arms, Sasuke took on a stern look almost identical to his father's._

_"What did you do?" he asked, face void of emotion. Naruto flinched visably at the cold tone, before sitting on the bed as he let out a nervous laugh. Sasuke, however, noticed he had sat strategically in front of the PS3._

_The Uchiha procceded to make his tone colder and more demanding, as he loosened his arms slightly._

_"What. Did. You. Do."_

_Naruto was silent, clear panic in his face. "Now, Sasuke, don't be hasty." Said person frowned. "I won't be if you tell me __what you did.__" Naruto scratched his head. "Well..." he drifted off as Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to his nightstand, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a spare Dualshock 3 controller. Paying no heed to Naruto's rather girlish squeak of horror, he tapped the PS button. _

_A beep was heard through the room, accompanied with the sound of the air vents going into action. Sasuke sighed, was this what he was getting worked up about? The thought didn't stay for long, for shortly after, a beeping noise sounded, signaling the system was turning off. He raised an eyebrow, having not turned it off himself. He procceded to walk around a pale-faced Naruto to his black console. Sasuke eyed the PS3, wondering exactly what happened. He tapped the PS button once again, watching as the once red light flicked to green, the one below it going blue, a symbol of his beloved WET videogame inside._

_Nothing wrong, right?_

_Wrong..._

_So horribly wrong..._

_His eyes widened and he stared in complete horror as the once green light flicked to yellow for a few seconds, before shutting down with a blinking red._

_Silence..._

_He tried it again, still in disbelief. 'No, it couldn't be...' he thought desperately as the light blinked yellow for the 4th time._

_More silence..._

_Sasuke turned slowly to face his blond teammate, a look of shock plastered on both faces. "You gave me the __YELLOW LIGHT__?!" Sasuke uncharacteristically screamed, horror-struck and anger hinted in his now strained voice as he pointed accusingly and childishly at his teammate. Naruto quickly shot up, slowly making his was to the doorway. "Now Sasuke..." he nervously held his hands up, having feared this day for the last week. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Sasuke growled as he produced a 9-inch kunai out of nowhere. "It was because I went on that mission instead of you, wasn't it?" Naruto squeaked a little. "Sasuke, you're scaring me..." he trailed off, seriously getting afraid. "You don't know fear, you're going to pay!!!"_

_It didn't take long for Kakashi, who had decided to seat himself in the living room, to hear and see the girlish screams of Naruto, with an enraged Sasuke hot on his heels, bolt out the door, the Uchiha's long strings of violent promises of brutal death audible from several blocks away._

_End Flashback_

Tsunade was quiet for a while, looking completely dumbstruck.

"That's it?" she asked in shock, as Sasuke's eyes narrowed somewhat.

"What do you mean 'that's it?'?! He broke _my _Playstation 3 that _my _brother gave me!!!" he hollered, clearly aggravated. Jiraiya's eyebrows raised in surprise. _'Itachi bought it for him?' _he thought, wondering where the heck he could purchase something like that without being turned in.

"I'm sorry!!!" Naruto cried out, putting his hands together in the form of a plea. "I didn't know it could break down after 89 hours!!!(2)"

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU LEFT IT ON FOR MORE THAN THREE DAYS NONSTOP?!?!" Sasuke began releasing chakra without realizing, the concentration so great that the ropes began burning. Naruto let out a squeak as Sasuke began to scream profanities again. Kakashi began to try to restrain him again, but to no avail. Sasuke broke out, running at Naruto, who also ran out the room, his girlish screams of terror echoing through the hallways.

Silence...

"My God...all this for a videogame console." Tsunade breathed, an ticked-mark surfacing, accompanied by a headache.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

**XxX**

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**(1) Joint Genin Mission: When I was thinking of some mission to give to Sasuke, this popped out. I was also thinking, what if one of the Genin teams were left without a sensei or team member? Since they're so used to each other, they might clash when assigned with others on a mission, so I had this set up. Basically, each Jonin chooses only one capable student from their teams (i.e: Kakashi chose Sasuke) These chosen students are given a higher ranked mission in order to have them cooperate with each other (since some are considered to be a natural genius, having them working together would built strategy, thus increasing the chances of them being able to work together when separated from their teams during any enemy attack.). Thus is how the Joint Genin Mission was born!!! I might make the mission itself into a story, I just need the heads up from the readers, which is why you should review!!!!**

**(2)The 89 hours are just numbers randomly pressed at the same time (Lolz), it is not the actual time a PS3 system stays running until it gets the Yellow Light.**

**Review!!! And tell me if I should make a story about the Joint Genin Mission!!!**

**XxX**

**This is Chapter 1 of 2, Chapter 3 will be a short Epilouge...**

**XxX**

**Also, read the Akatsuki Gamer Trilogy!!! Starting with 'When Bonding Goes Wrong', 'Of Tape and Limited Editions', and ending with 'Generosity'!!!**

**XxX**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated =D (And I'm talking to those who simply go back to the archive without doing so!!!!)**


	2. The Second more evil Blond's mistake

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! I am SOOOO sorry for not updating!!! I've been so busy juggling all of my eight classes (Yes, eight, the horrors D=...) and my essay on Capitalism, my French 3 project, and my many piled up sheets of Algebra 2 homework, in fact, I should be doing my English homework right now...lolz!!! That, and had been tripping out on me...**

**Well, nevermind that, here's Chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me (obviously, I'm a Mexican-American girl that's writing from her parent's room in California... not Shonen Jump material there...)**

**And Review!!! Plus, you people seem to pay no heed to the end note in the first chapter, should I write a story about the Joint Genin Mission or not?! Vote on my poll in my profile...**

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

Hidan thought this was the most amusing thing ever.

He should have brought his camera...

Deidara was in complete panic, bent over Itachi's Playstation 3 in the living room. Hidan himself had done the same thing a few moths prior, give Itachi the Yellow Light that is. He almost laughed out loud (LOL!!!) at the irony of the situation. Oh the hell with it...

Deidara whirled facing a crackling Hidan, a look of anger and irritation plastered on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, UN?!" he screeched, his blond hair out of place. Hidan abruptly stopped, only to start laughing once again, promptly collapsing on the sofa.

Deidara frowned, feeling actual fear for what was to come. Under normal circumstances, Itachi had no problem when Deidara simply walked into the living room to play with his console. However, when Hidan had first given him the Yellow Light, Leader-sama had compared his reaction to the time Itachi had gone into one of the rare Uchiha rampages directed towards Orochimaru. Long story short, the snake Sannin was nearly castrated. Deidara let out a low breath at the thought, somewhat relieved that Itachi was still away with Kisame on their info-retrieval mission in his village of origin, Iwagakure.

THANK KAMI!!!!!

"Ah man Dei, I can't believe you just did that, Uchiha's going to get pissed!!!" the zealot laughed, clutching his stomach weakly as he lay limp n the couch, enjoying the view of the blond bomber, freaking out like a child. It was then that Hian felt an evil idea crawl into his mind. While Deidara practially flailed upon the back console, attempting to constantly turn it on, Hidan pointed at the empty doorway.

"Gahhh!!!!" he shrieked, a look of genuine horror on his face. Deidara whipped around, a frantic look on his face, ready to spill out apologies. The look faded when he saw that the raven-haired Uchiha was not there, a look of anger building up on his face.

"HIDAN!!!!" he screeched angrily, anime tick-marks surrounding his had as his face grew very red. Hidan paid no attention as he began crackling again. Deidara huffed, turning back around to remove the evidence of tampering.

It was then that Itachi walked in.

The Uchiha merely glanced as his blond junior fussed and dusted at the Playstation 3. What really caught his attention was the gaping look of horror the now-standing Hidan was giving him. He lifted an eyebrow in question.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious to the unfortunate fate of his PS3.

That was what set Deidara off.

He freaked, flailing backwards (and away from the console) to greet his senior in an attempt to cover his tracks.

....

That was poor Dei-Dei-chan's mistake.

....

As he stepped backwards, his left foot had placed down on the power and input cables.

....

It was the 2nd step that practically butchered poor Dei-Dei.

....

His right foot winded (is that a word? O_o) around the ethernet cable. Deidara let out a small gasp as he stumbled backwards, falling on his back onto the ground.

Unfortunately, the power cord on the Playstation 3 is pretty thick... thick and very durable... and it sticks to its system.

....

You know where I'm headed...

The _entire_ console slid rapidly across the small table, past the Xbox and TV, only to land and crash loudly 3 feet to the wooden-floor ground, a resounding _CRACK! _not only appearing in the console's glossy case in a 5 inch form, but it _echoed_, as the cover on the bottom (for the hard drive) snapped, skidding out into the wooden floors, before silence fell upon the three Akatsuki members . Almost instantly, Deidara and Hidan switched their attention from the ruined console to their senior, who stood stock-still in the same place of his arrival.

They were shocked to find not the usual look of nothing on Itachi's face, but a look of absolute shock. The Uchiha's eyes were slightly wide, his mouth slightly open in horror, as he stared at his destroyed PS3. The look dissolved after a few seconds as he turned around, walking into his room.

Silence...

Hidan and Deidara gaped at each other, as both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Itachi calmly walked back in, holding a reciept up.

"Do you recognize this, Deidara?" he asked, his voice smooth. Deidara stared at it for a second, blinking. "Is that my Modern Warfare 2 reserve?" he asked quizzically.(Is _THAT_ a word?! O_o)

Itachi nodded silently as he neatly folded the reciept up into a small rectangle, and proceeded to do something oh so very un-Itachi like.

All while watching his blond junior, emotionless obsidan locked on sapphire blue, Itachi raised the folded paper to his lips...

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

_and __**POPPED**__ the reciept into his open mouth._

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

Almost instantly, Hidan and Deidara's jaws dropped open in complete shock, disbelief at the childish thing their senior had just done. 20 seconds later, Deidara realized exactly who's reciept had just been eaten.

"GAAHHHH!!! ITACHI!! SPIT IT OUT!!!! SPIT IT OUT!!! SPIT IT OUT!!!!" he shrieked franically as he struggled to untangle himself from the mass of cables and inputs. Itachi glanced calmly at the blond bomber, the thick edge of the reciept in his mouth evident as a small peak on his cheek. Itachi's eyebrow lifted slightly in thought as another evil idea popped into his mouth.

..........

.........

........

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

_Itachi began __**CHEWING**__._

_**CHEWING!!!!**_

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

Deidara gaped at the Uchiha for only .56 seconds before he began shrieking again.

...

_In a __**HIGH-PITCHED **__voice_

...

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hidan burst out laughing, stumbling backwards and accidentally flipping behind the couch.

_'Damn' _he thought as he clutched his stomach in pain as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. _'I really should have brought my camera.'_

**XxX**

**END**

**XxX**

**A/N: Lol, I enjoyed doing this one. Only the epilouge left people!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Plus, review people, InsanityIsTheNewBlack (Good Girl!!! *strikes pose*) seems to be the only one actually reviewing!!! That and the lovely reader (You know who you are!!! =D) that gave me my first review!!!! Thank you very much!!! *bows so low she trips and face-plants the floor***

**...**

**Ouch...**

**Review damn it!!!! Doesn't that button look fascinating? Mmm... yes...**

**MUST. CLICK!!! CAN'T. RESIST. ArAnCaR_No_6's. BRIBING!!!!**

**CLICK!!!!**

=D Lol, I'm silly...


	3. Epilouge

**CHILDREN I'M SO SORRY!!! I've left you without the epilouge of Warning: Blonds Cause Yellow Lights for so long!!! FORGIVE ME!!! I've been all over my newest story, but here, the Epilouge!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but a girl can dream, right?**

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

Deidara and Itachi idly walked side by side, both not saying a word.

...

Just mere seconds after Itachi... umm... _consumed... _Deidara's Reserve reciept, the Uchiha had agreed that the blond had learned his lesson and decided to go with his junior to the Game Stop that the reservation had been made to get a copy, since Deidara himself didn't remember the info he had given.

As both Akatsuki members made their way towards the store, Itachi was wondering if eating a reciept went too far.

...

Eh... he didn't really care, the brat deserved it for being stupid...

Sure enough, the once calm atmosphere was disrupted as a faint screaming and yelling was heard from the distance. Both Akatsuki members stopped, retreating into a defensive stance as the noise drew closer.

Deidara felt himself grow nervous as the noises became louder. _'It's like it's coming from an unknown direction.' _the blond bomber thought as he felt his way into his bags of clay.

Itachi was in a similar position, listening intently as his slim fingers brushed the hilt of the katana he always keeps strapped to his side. The genjutsu-user took hold of the hilt, gingerly sliding it out very slightly, Sharingan eyes scanning his surroundings...

.....

....

...

..

.

And he was promptly stumped to find not any enemies, but the Kyuubi vessel making a mad run towards them, panic written all over his face. Naruto quickly ducked behind Deidara, screaming in place as another familiar figure came into view.

...

"NARUTO GET YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT BACK HERE!!!"

...

By instinct, Itachi instantly caught his brother by the waist as he rushed by him, spinning a little from the abrupt impact as Kakashi came in after them, seemingly exhausted. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at this. Konoha was several miles away, and it seemed that his brother had chased the Kyuubi kid all the way here, considering the fact that the poor kid was still hiding, terrified and still sceaming quite shrilly, behind a puzzled Deidara.

...

He had to admit, he was impressed with their stamina...

...

"I'm going to freaken hang you!!!" Sasuke yelled, trying to pry himself from his brother's arms. Itachi seemed to remember he had his hot-headed little brother there, and so he held him a bit tighter.

"Sasuke calm down! And you!!! Kyuubi!!! Shut up!!!" his voice came quite strictly and very slightly bitter. Almost instantly, Sasuke's movement's ceased (in obedience)and Naruto's mouth closed (in fear).

Silence came upon the five as Kakashi stared in shock, making a mental note to mention to Lady Tsunade to rent Itachi for an hour every other day.

"Now, Sasuke. Tell me, why so.... murderous?" Itachi asked, peering down at his younger brother's face. Sasuke merely looked up, before pointing at Naruto.

"He gave me the Yellow Light." he childishly accused, his voice a mere mumble.

Itachi stared at him in silence, then at Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto again, and Sasuke at last as this set in.

...

"I bought that." he suddenly said, his voice rather quiet as if in a daze.

"I know." Sasuke responded.

"That costed a lot..."

"I know, Nii-san...WET got stuck in it."

"I bought that too..."

"I know..."

"That was all new..."

"I'm aware"

"Mine just broke down too..."

"Who did it?"

"The blond over there..."

...

Kakashi has to admit, he was a bit startled as Itachi and Sasuke suddenly began their own small conversation, wiht Sasuke trying to snap Itachi from his minor daze. It seemed so normal, and as they conversed, you could see the incredible resemblence they both held.

Well, that and their uncanny dislike for retarded blonds..

After a few seconds, Itachi let Sasuke go, before re-gripping **(Is that a word? O.o) **his wrist, turning the younger Uchiha into facing him. Sasuke stared at him quizically, as Itachi dropped to his knees, pushing back the cloak he wore to reveal the magnificent black katana tied to a sash around his waist, hanging from his hip.

Sasuke did not seemed alarmed, but he was surprised when Itachi removed the sword and retied it in two spots several inches away from each other at the sheath, only to strap it around Sasuke's lower back.

"Now Sasuke," Itachi sounded like he was lecturing him. "You can keep this as a super early birthday present. However, that stupid little- well, both of those stupid little jerks broke something down that just so happened to belong to us. I won't let Deidara get away with it, you heard?" At this, Itachi glanced at the nervous older blond, Naruto still hiding behind him, scared as the older Uchiha continued, idly tying the sash firmly into a knot at his brother's middle. "Of course, your idiot of a friend isn't getting away with it either, so beat him up a little, will you? Because I just so happened to spend quite a lot on that lovely present he ruined." Itachi lifted both hands, tugging a bit on the sash, making sure it wasn't too tight on his little brother, before turning him back around (facing Naruto) and giving him a light push. "Make me proud."

Sasuke smiled faintly, before glancing at Naruto's terrified face, his smile growing.

"You have three seconds to run awa-"

"GAAAHHH!!!!"

The Kyuubi kid was off like a bullet, Sasuke running after him, laughing as Itachi stood straight, turning to the original destination **(****GAME STOP!!! XD****) **as Kakashi sweatdropped.

"You're evil." he mumbled as Itachi shrugged.

"Meh. Now if I were you, I would go stop my darling little brother from causing further destruction."

As if on queu **(I can't spell it!!!) **a building in the distance collapsed.

Kakashi gaped, and Itachi smiled faintly.

Oh yeah, Naruto's done for

**XxX**

**END (At long last!!!)**

**Oh, and the story or those looking out for the Joint Genin Mission, It will come out soon, under the name:**

**'Fight For Our Lives'**

**Ideas for the mission are needed! Provide some if able to!!! I will give you credit of course...**

**Review Please!!!**


End file.
